


一碟秘密A Saucerful Of Secrets

by orphan_account



Series: Stormwind Four - PWP Collection [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Lothar's Point of View, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>前期狗血の三人双向单箭头，后期卡洛。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 标题来自[Pink Floyd - A Saucerful Of Secrets](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YLW0n2sLCG4)  
> 警告：没有逻辑，人物崩坏，极短一发，OOC，OOC，以及OOC，LZ急着去给爸爸送钱，哪里不对全是LZ的错，请当平行AU食用。

　　Anduin Lothar推开门时因为眼前的景象过于震慑，一时间竟不知道该先感到沮丧还是背叛。他整个惊呆在了门口，眼睁睁地看着Medivh抬起头，凌乱的长发从额前滑落下来，显然是由于呼吸和汗水蒸腾起了水汽，让他眼角发红，看上去几乎诱人。如果Anduin只是因此硬了还尚不足以让他过于尴尬，毕竟有厚重的战甲遮掩着什么都看不出来，但Medivh并没有停下，他就那么看着Anduin，身体缓慢地沉下去，与此同时他身下的人被他顶得呻吟出声——

　　“Medivh，别……”

　　Anduin浑身僵直。他当然认得那声音，那是艾泽拉斯王子，他最好的伙伴，他们未来的君主Llane Wrynn，他今天来找Llane正是因为在刚结束的那场比试中他再次毫无悬念地夺冠，而已经有不少细语随着风儿四处飘荡，国王意图封他为荣誉护卫，这将是极大的荣耀，打斗过后的血液沸腾尚未消退，Anduin急于跟好友分享这一消息。

　　Llane已经意识到门口有人，他有些艰难地撑起胳膊，大半个身体都倚靠在Medivh身上，赤裸的皮肤相贴，Anduin只觉得眼眶发烫。Llane无意识地在Medivh身上磨蹭，好一会儿才把视线对准在Anduin身上，兀自笑了起来：“Lothar！”

　　Anduin晃了晃。王子喝醉了。艾泽拉斯的王子是个言行得体、极少放纵自己的人，他们上一次碰酒杯还是年少时冒险般的尝试，而Llane从未醉酒过。Anduin尽量把视线从衣衫全然凌乱、眼神透亮、脸颊通红的王子身上移开，转而看向Medivh，法师却似笑非笑地抬起手指，把它们塞进王子的嘴里搅动，Llane迷离又不解地看向他，Medivh的手指修长灵活，早在Llane的舌头追上他之前撤了出来，沾着闪亮的银丝抹在自己的嘴唇上。

　　此时Anduin终于感受到了一种明确的愤怒，他走上前去，盔甲碰撞发出巨大响声，他甚至来不及脱下手上的防护套就抓住了Medivh同样散开的衣襟，尚未决定要揍他的鼻子还是眼睛，Medivh却忽然伸手捧住他的脑袋，在他嘴唇上重重地亲吻了下去。完了，法师也喝醉了。Anduin绝望地想，虽然他嘴里没有任何酒气。

　　Anduin甚至没有搞明白自己什么时候就丢了盔卸了甲，将近不着一缕地跪在Llane王子的床上，面前是他最要好的两个兄弟，其中一个双腿正挂在另一个的肩上，身体折叠到了一个难以置信的角度，而他除了确保自己不要一脸呆滞地张着嘴，根本无法顾及下身那根已经完全充血的玩意儿正对着他们，顶端甚至在不受控制冒出液体。

　　“Anduin，来这儿，”他的王子说。没有人能拒绝那么清澈的眼睛和如此诱人的言语，某种程度上，Llane拥有比Medivh更高深的魔法，Anduin无意识地蹭过去，Llane没有半点犹豫地把他挺立的阴茎塞进了嘴里，Anduin睁大眼睛，唯有捂着嘴才能保证自己别叫出声来。Medivh仿佛觉得有意思似的勾住他的脖子，这是真正的魔法了：他们的周身散发出水蓝色的柔和光芒，Anduin头脑一片混沌，仿佛同时处于极寒冷与极温暖之中，他的阴茎被这个世界上最具魔力的舌头缠绕着，又仿佛全身都被无形的柔软藤蔓包裹，他既沉重又轻飘，好像很快就会到某个极乐的点，又似乎永远都不会到。他无法聚焦视线，最终眼前渐渐成型的是Medivh的样子，他再次亲吻他，Anduin像是回到了完全不晓得如何接吻的青涩年岁，那时候Medivh就像现在这样教他，如何用舌头舔舐牙齿，如何像施展魔法一般既柔软滚烫又让人疯狂。

　　他抓住Llane的头发迫使他离开，却在王子离开他阴茎的瞬间射了他一脸。Anduin咬着嘴唇，在感到抱歉之前他几乎立刻又硬了，与之前他所经历的所有性冲动相比，这回是一种全然不同的灼烧，他唯一想做的事情只剩下了把自己操进那个身体，让他因为快感而喜悦，让他因为无以承受这份快感而哭泣。

　　他的王子显然知晓这份迫切。他主动抬起身体，让Medivh从里面滑出去，Llane背靠着Medivh温存了一会儿，法师一边吻他，一边舔掉他脸上Anduin留下的精液。接着Llane把自己按进Anduin的怀里，让他蓄势待发的战士的阴茎卡在他的股缝里，和身后的Medivh抵在一起。法师把他自己吐出的白浊液体喂给他吃，十分富于技巧地再次把Anduin逗弄到了溺水状态，Llane扶着他坐了下去，Anduin眼神模糊，把头抵在他的王子肩膀上闷声叹息。

　　魔法并没有结束。Llane一边被他操着，一边套弄着Medivh的阴茎，让前液沾湿了手指，接着他探向Anduin的身后，趁他不备，塞进了一个指节。Anduin整个僵住了，却不得不被包裹在阴茎上的紧致律动分散注意，以至于他的王子得以整根手指在他体内搅动，而这仅仅是开始。与Llane不同，Medivh的手指修长、指节分明，当他贴着Llane的手指钻进来时，Anduin险些当场射出来，猛地一撞，Llane在他耳边叫得他腿都软了。

　　这正是一个绝佳时机。Medivh和Llane交换眼神，手指同时从Anduin体内撤出，取而代之的是Medivh圆润粗大的顶端。

　　Anduin骂了句脏话。而这仅仅是开始。

　　Medivh几乎没有给他适应的时间，就开始了猛烈地冲撞，Anduin尽量稳住自己的身体，几乎疼出了眼泪，但Medivh显然很清楚，在某些特定的时候，Anduin对疼痛有种莫名其妙的享受。Llane在帮倒忙，他按照自己的节奏律动，丝毫未受到Medivh毫无规律抽插的影响，同时用尖尖的犬齿啃咬Anduin的脖子。

　　当快感逐渐取代疼痛，想要射精的欲望一波一波袭来，Anduin意识模糊地喘息和摇头，不知道握住了谁的手，又不知道在被谁亲吻，十指交缠得很紧，而那些亲吻很疼痛，混杂着血腥味。他紧闭双眼，刻意不去目睹这一切。

　　后来他们相互射在了对方身上和床单上，事情的全部都归结为一场未曾开喝的醉酒。

　　无人再提起这个过往。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊，天啦，这个……真的不是有意走言情路线，然而……  
> 其实LZ一刷站麦洛，二刷完已然爬狼锤了，简直不知道再多刷几遍会爬到哪里去（。

　　他很久没有踏进过图书馆，不是以这样的身份。有一种人，他们总是无法通过最寻常的途径表达自己的情感，在被巨大的悲怆攫住时表现出的却只有愤怒，待旁人收拾心情、整装待发时，哀伤与痛苦却又忽然袭来，几乎将他击垮。艾泽拉斯王国的摄政王此时最不需要的就是他妹妹的安慰。事实上，Taria并不会去对他说什么，但仅仅被那样一双过于饱含情感的眼睛看着，已然让Anduin无所适从。

　　在他是一位领导者之前，他首先是一名战士，一直都是。而雄狮不会哭泣。

　　Anduin不知道自己到这些书架前来做什么。他从未迷恋书本，阅读典籍对他来说只是闲来无事的消遣，而这远没有增强体魄和格斗技巧来得有效。与Medivh不同，他不曾真的相信所谓的智慧和魔法，它们如此不稳定，如此强大，而正是这份强大更加令人心悸。Anduin有一没一地抚摸那些书脊，大半的架子已经蒙了尘，那场战争中他们失去了国王，他的妹妹失去了丈夫，他失去了他最好的朋友，深埋心底的隐痛逐渐浮现与扩张，太晚了，他走得太早，又到得太晚，既没有目送一位朋友离去，也没能挽救另一人于死亡。但他没有时间去咀嚼这些悲伤，失去君主的国家百废待兴，有太多事务需要处理，太多盟友需要拉拢，太多敌人需要牵制，沉积在胃里的酸涩与疼痛将身体腐蚀出现裂隙，而他甚至不知道该以怎样的立场为谁缅怀。

　　书架尽头的人影没有说话，他也没有。

　　Anduin不需要承认他才是他来这里的原因。Khadgar那么年轻，怎么会懂得失去所有为之拼搏和守护的一切那种孤寂和寒冷？但Khadgar这样老成，又怎么会不明白关于失去的一切。年轻的法师向他走来，像是无所事事地询问天气一般扯起嘴角，眼角轻抬，忽然整个人充满了奇迹般的明媚。Anduin最坚固的心防被这样一个笑容击垮了。他把Khadgar按在书架上，一瞬间又像是忘了自己为何这么做，连续几天的不眠不休让他眼眶浮肿，没有战甲在身，不安如影随形，他的胡子也来不及修理，看上去一定糟糕透了，Anduin模糊地把脸埋进Khadgar的肩窝，和想象中一样，全是干净古旧的书本与阳光的味道。

　　没有人会把他错认成另一个人，因为他和所有人都不一样。当Khadgar捧起他的脸颊轻柔地亲吻他时，Anduin开始急迫地解开两人的裤子，阴茎相抵，Anduin便知道法师远没有他表现出的那么镇定。他近乎粗暴地撸动那两根充血的玩意，Khadgar伸手插进他的头发和胡子里，法师微凉的手既让他镇静也让他疯狂，Anduin开始叫他的名字：

　　“Khadgar，Khadgar……”

　　年轻的法师回答他：“我在这里。”

　　他捧着他的脸颊，两人位置互换，Anduin靠在书架上。忽然那些架子都变成了柔软的，却不会让他过分地陷下去，刚好足够让Khadgar一条腿卡在他的双腿之间，手沿着他的后腰绕过去，手指探进他的股缝之间。他已经太久没有经历过这个了，身体相抵的地方湿成了一片。

　　Anduin被无边际的空虚烧灼得简直要发狂。曾有个人懂得，他需要的向来都是疼痛，而不是被温柔对待，他开始再次被一种狂躁充斥，就像他推开他的国王想要上前去揍Medivh那该死的家伙，或者他和Khadgar第一次见面时，他把他按在狠狠压在桌子上。但Khadgar抱住他，紧得让他无法动弹，Anduin这才意识到，对方是个强大到可以瞬间秒了他的法师，而比起他们初见知识，他早已成长了太多。

　　Khadgar用心而缓慢地用手指操他，这和他唯一那次既像醉酒又像做梦，或者在某些夜晚他快要把自己的肠子捅断以此发泄的经历完全不同，他被完全地打开了，甚至能感到肠液顺着法师的手指被带出来，声音不堪入耳，下身粘湿一片。他的双手被水蓝色的无形绳索绑在头顶，没有分毫可能挣脱，眼前混沌模糊，后穴无意识地抽动，把Khadgar的手指不断往里面吸，就差开口乞求法师用阴茎上他了。

　　不行，完全不够大。

　　Anduin试图用暴躁的亲吻表达自己的诉求，却被Khadgar按住嘴唇，接着法师撤出手指，转而在前面的顶端打着圈，身体滑了下去，用舌头舔掉那些漏出的液体，顶开臀瓣钻进那条细缝中去。Anduin叫出声，毫无预兆地射了精。即使被堵着洞口，仍有一些精液漏了出去，Khadgar用指尖把它们抹开，Anduin还沉浸在自己被抑制射精了的震惊中，阴茎在法师手里猛烈跳动，Khadgar仍半跪着，他从不知道年轻法师的手臂如此有力，撸动的速度如此适宜，直到他射出的瞬间，Khadgar把他含进嘴里，舌头在他的顶端舔弄持续整个射精的过程。

　　Anduin不受控制地流着泪。Khadgar的阴茎和他契合得如此完美，他操着他的同时亲吻掉他的泪水，Anduin却像是要将一生的眼泪在此时流完。

　　不会再有什么结局了，因为明天很快就会来。很快他们就必须要离开家，去往北方。

　　

　　全文完

 


End file.
